How To
by MissFictionPrincess
Summary: He's wanted to ever since he regenerated. Well, look at him. Why wouldn't he? But he just can't remember how.  Mind out of the gutter.  Fluff!


**This story is inspired by my friend. This (kind of) happened to her. Haha!**

**How To**

Rose walked into the console room with the intention of using the computer there. Her laptop had died and the charging cord was nowhere to be found. She knew her mum would kill her if she didn't send an email saying she was still alive. She sat down and opened the internet. Well, it was kind of like the internet but much more spacey and Time Lord-ish. She went to find the email but something else caught her eye.

There in the search history was "how to kiss a girl." Rose giggled. Did he really not know how? But he'd done it before, she knew that. He'd kissed the vortex out of her. Not to mention she was almost positive he'd kissed other people before. Cassandra for instance, though she had looked like Rose and had assaulted his face rather than actually kissing him. She thought about the actual meaning of the words for a moment and realized that he was probably trying to figure out how to kiss _her._ She stared at the screen for a moment.

_Me? The Doctor wants to kiss me? _She repressed a squeal of excitement. She heard footsteps on the metal grating and turned around to see the Doctor. She backed up to the screen, attempting to block what she'd just discovered.

"Hello!" She said brightly.

"Hello, Rose!"

He glanced behind her.

"What are you doing with the console computer?"

"Uh…nothing…just ya know…stuff." Vague answers were the key to staying out of trouble.

He made a grab for the screen, tickling Rose to get past her. She had no defense.

"Oh…" He said, sounding embarrassed. He made a move to run away.

Rose stopped him. He gave a nervous glance at her and then stared at his feet. She lifted his face so he was forced to look at her.

"Hey!" She said. "What's wrong?"

He glared and motioned to the computer screen.

"So? What's wrong with wanting to do it right?"

"Rose, that's mortifying!" He said, exasperated. "It's just…I don't really…"

"Why not? You've done it before."

"Yeah, but not in this body. At least no properly. It's like I can't remember how to…Regenerating is like learning to walk all over again. I can't remember what it's like to…"

Rose smiled up at him. "You can give it a go if you want."

"You would like that, wouldn't you? Mocking me." He said, his voice full of hurt.

"No! Just…you said you had them…so show me your moves."

He leaned down so that Rose's lips were mere centimeters from his own. Rose closed her eyes.

"Wait!" The Doctor said, whirling around and rushing to the console, leaving Rose in the most awkward position.

He was pressing buttons and hitting things with the mallet that was tied to the console, racing wildly around, flying them somewhere.

"Here we are!" He said, leading Rose outside.

It was beautiful. The sky was dark blue. Tiny stars glittered like diamonds billions of miles away. They seemed to have landed in a field of soft, dark green grass. _Very…romantic. _Rose mused to herself.

The Doctor turned toward Rose. "Now, where was I? Oh, yeah…"

He stood directly in front of her and kissed her gently. It was slow and meaningful and pretty much perfect. She reached up to loop her arms around his neck. He held her against himself, never wanting to let go of her. He pulled back, smiling.

"Rose?" He said, his lips brushing her ear, causing her to shiver.

"Y-yeah?" She asked, her breath hitching.

"I love you."

Rose nodded stupidly, staring into the distance. _Oh, he has the moves alright._

He kissed the soft skin at the base of her neck, his hair tickling her cheek. For someone who couldn't remember how to kiss, the Doctor seemed very practiced. Rose's legs felt like they were made of Jell-O. The Doctor had to hold her up to keep her from collapsing onto the ground.

oOo

They lay on the grass, staring up at the stars. Rose snuggled into the Doctor's side. Her head was resting on his shoulder and her arm was draped loosely across his middle.

"I love you." She said, echoing his earlier words that she had been too shocked to respond to.

He looked at her and smiled.

"So, did the internet teach you how to kiss like that?" Rose said, eyes glinting mischievously, teasing him.

"Nope. I just sort of…remembered. Was it alright?" He asked, his voice worried.

"It was…it was brilliant!" She said, grinning.

They lay there under the stars for hours until Rose fell asleep in the Doctor's arms. He carried her back to the TARDIS and tucked her into bed. He had a feeling she wasn't really asleep because there was a small smile playing on her lips. She was beautiful. The Doctor decided that this was his new favorite place in the universe: the place where he had kissed Rose Tyler for the first real time.

**Oooh, sneaky allusion to my story "Remembering." See what I did there? Ha! Please proceed to click the review button. You **_**know**_** you want to!**


End file.
